Blue Water High- Season 4
by PerthSurferGirl98
Summary: What if Solar Blue hadn't closed at the end of season 3? Instead it was saved by Simmo and the rest of the gangs who came together to help. But what are they hiding? Why isn't Fly on the circuit and why won't she talk to Heath? What are this years kids like?
1. Prologue

After Angus had told Bec about Solar Blue closing she had phoned Simmo to inform him of the news. Simmo had jumped straight into action calling contacts and making arrangements to enter an offer in a bid to save the surf academy that he and so many others were attached to. The bid went through the following week and as the previous year packed, Simmo was making plans for the new influx. He was shocked to see the mural that Bec Sanderson's group had painted was gone. He knew that changes would have been made but he hadn't been expecting to see so many.

Nobody knew quite why the sale of Solar Blue had been processed so quickly but in the following year much was revealed. Andrew, the former owner and CEO of Solar Blue had been killed in a car accident and the lawyers had taken this as a chance to sell to a company that had been waiting on the sidelines for months. To say that the group was angry would have been an understatement. They were livid. The entire situation was plain inconsiderate. A family's grieving had been taken advantage of.


	2. New paces and New faces

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrights to Blue Water High. This is purely my imagination at work.

The new year at Solar Blue began in the second week of January, the tradition of a surf competition like event being held to distinguish the seven kids that were chosen to attend the academy. This year competitors from all over Australia had shown up to Blue Water beach to seek out a place at the coveted academy. Up in the house thirteen pairs of eyes observed the potential attendees. Discrete money passing was taking place as the judges conferred at the end of each heat. At 3:00 Simmo called Bec to tell her to "get the gangs collective butts down to the beach". This was Simmo's way of telling them that he was about to announce the seven lucky kids that were going to get their arses grilled, trained and prepped in the coming 12 months. The previous year congregated on the beach, with two from each year missing. To everyone's surprise, it was Heath and not Edge that was missing from Bec's year. However Edge had taken the role of cameraman in Heath's absence, filming each heat.

To Edge time seemed to take forever as Simmo gave his thanks to the competitors and congratulated them all on a fantastic effort.  
>"However, only seven can attends the academy this year. And this years final winner is... Tasman Kingston!"<br>The first six winners stepped forward all hugging and congratulating Tasman. Edge could notice the similarities between this years and previous years kids. First there was Callum Wreath- from the NT- to some it would seem strange that a boy from Darwin, where there was no surf, could even win, but Cal had been attending school in Noosa for the last nine years and had learned to surf extremely well in those years. Then there was Danny Linton- from Albany, WA- he had won the Margaret River Grom Session every year for the last three. Kai Desmond and Melanie Burgsmeth were both from South Australia but Kai had lived in Hawaii for the first ten years of his life. Ellie Pearl was from Lorne in Victoria. Greg Holding was a local and was every bit the stereotype. They were each similar to one of Edge's mates from his time at Solar Blue. Kai was like him, driven to succeed and would take no prisoners to achieve his goal of winning. Cal was similar to Matt, probably had a fall back plan for just incase he didn't win the wild card, pretty smart to. Greg was a jokester and overly protective of 'his' beach, Blue Water, he was totally like Heath. Ellie was the youngest, and very much like Fly. Mel would prove to be the mother hen of the group. Tasman, Tasman was the Perri of the group. The daughter of a high profile lawyer and a politician she was well dressed, well mannered and well provided for. She had money to spend in spades but one wouldn't know that from looking at her, unlike Perri.

As the crowd of people disappeared the seven kids that had won started towards the ex-students, studying and possibly analysing them. The seven stopped in front of them and stared. Cal was the first to break the silence.  
>"Are you training us?" He asked.<br>"You could say that," Bec replied.  
>"Well, what do you mean by that? Are you or aren't you?" Kai asked irritably.<br>"We'll all be here on a regular basis, rotating the training sessions, each working on a different aspect of you fitness. Two of us will also stay with you at the house every week. Each of you will get to choose a mentor out of us," Edge told them.

The group walked up to the house but broke into a run when they saw the Solar Blue bags on the table. As the previous years students entered the house they saw the kids digging in.  
>"Hold on," Ellie said. "There's an eighth bag here. What's up with that?"<br>The ex-students looked at one another for an answer.  
>"Ask Simmo. He's coming up now," Guy answered.<br>"Ok," she said as Simmo walked in. "Simmo who's does the eighth bag belong to."  
>"Yeah Simmo," the others all agreed.<br>"I'll tell you all soon but first I need to talk to the previous years," Simmo told them as he ran a hand through his hair. "My office please."

The thirteen graduates walked into the large office wondering what the meeting was about. In the office sat a teenage girl of 16 with dark blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, she was tanned and slim.  
>"Um, Simmo. Who is this?" Mike asked.<br>"This is J," he answered.  
>"As in Jade?" Rachel asked.<br>"As in Jordyn," the girl sneered.  
>"Hey leave her alone she didn't know that!" Cory defended his girlfriend.<br>"Leave it Cor," Rachel told him.  
>"Yeah Cor, leave it," J told him saccharine sweet.<br>"Knock it off kid," Edge told her with a 'don't mess with me' tone, slightly worried that she would start on Bec, who he still cared about even though she wasn't his girlfriend anymore. This tone seemed to be enough for Jordyn though.  
>"So why are you here? I don't remember you surfing," Cassie stated.<br>"That's because I didn't surf. I got kicked out of my group home."  
>"Now that's not entirely true is it Jordyn?" Simmo said.<br>"No. Okay this is the story..."


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Blue Water High. Not for want of trying though, the ABC won't reply to any of my messages anymore. Isn't that disappointing?

"I never knew my father, he was listed on a birth certificate that went missing and he was never informed of my birth. When my mum left me as a two year old, my grandmother took me on but she never really wanted me and hated me for the loss of her daughter. She died when I was five and I was placed in foster care-," Jordyn began.

"Wait why didn't you go and live with your dad?" Matt asked.

"I was just getting to that, but go ahead, interrupt me, I don't mind."

"Sorry," he said defensively.

"Anyways, in my grandmother's will she stated specifically that she would rather that I go into the foster system than live with my dad. I think that she probably knew who he was and apparently not that good a person. So I went to live with a family in Bourke until I was about seven. But then after a little mishap they decided it was too difficult fostering 'troubled' children such as myself. Honestly you punch one kid at school and then you're a 'troubled' child."

"Jordyn," Simmo warned.

"Okay. Anyway, then they moved me to a _loving_, _kind_ family at Tweed Heads who taught me how to surf and then abandoned me after I got suspended following a school fight. By this stage however, the state decided maybe it wouldn't be such a great idea to move me again. So they sent me to the closest group home where I lived happily ever after. Not."

"So why did you get kicked out?" Eric questioned.

"There was a guy who, tried something with me. I grabbed the closest object to protect myself and well, he got a couple of his mates onto me. So I got a couple of _my _mates onto his mates and it wound up in a full blown brawl at the beach. I got charged with assault and inciting a riot. Can you guess what happened then?"

"You got kicked out and wound up here." Cassie stated.

"Ding-ding-ding, give the girl a prize!" Jordyn sneered.

"So why here?" Charley asked Simmo.

"When they looked at her birth certificate, they contacted her father. He said he didn't want anything to do with her, but contacted me afterwards to see if I could help with the situation. I offered her a place here and well, here she is."

"So what do we tell the other kids? She didn't have to surf for her place here. Do you remember what happened last time that occurred?" Anna said.

"But no one's been cheated of a place this year," Bec pointed out to her brother's girlfriend. "Therefore no one should have an issue with it."

"But they might. They might see it as a spot that could have gone to a more, how do I put this, deserving competitor."

"Hellooo. Right here," Jordyn yelled.

"Yeah, why don't you go into the living room and introduce yourself?" Mike said, motioning for her to leave.

"Fine. Whatever."

_In the living room_

"What do you thinks going on in the office?" Tasman asked.

"Who cares?! I want to know who the last bag is for," Ellie replied.

"Yeah but obviously whatever's going on in the office is to do with the last bag. Come on aren't you just a little bit curious to hear what they're saying?"

"You're a sticky beak, you know that right?" A harsh voice rang out.

Seven heads swivelled around to see a small, cold looking girl standing in the doorway. She was beautiful in an untraditional way, all the boys could see that, but what only one could see was the brokenness in her eyes.

"You're holding my stuff blondie."

_Author note: I will aim to update this at some stage this week. Enjoy reading. _

_Xx Perth Surfer Girl 98 xX_


	4. A New Arrival

Disclaimer: There is a small chance that the unopened letter in my room with an ABC letterhead may be the rights to BWH… But it may also be a restraining order. Once again, I do not own the rights to BWH, if I did Heath would have never broken up with Fly, nor would Brooke and Mike, or Eric and Amy, Bec would have travelled with Edge and Cassie would have won the straw draw.

_Previously:_

"_What do you thinks going on in the office?" Tasman asked._

"_Who cares?! I want to know who the last bag is for," Ellie replied. _

"_Yeah but obviously whatever's going on in the office is to do with the last bag. Come on aren't you just a little bit curious to hear what they're saying?" _

"_You're a sticky beak, you know that right?" A harsh voice rang out._

_Seven heads swivelled around to see a small, cold looking girl standing in the doorway. She was beautiful in an untraditional way, all the boys could see that, but what only one could see was the brokenness in her eyes. _

"_You're holding my stuff blondie."_

_Now:_

"Your holding my stuff blondie," the girl sneered with the coldest eyes and voice that Ellie had ever seen.

"I- I am so sorry," Ellie stuttered out as she dropped the bag onto the floor, where it fell with a hard thump. The girl's eyes softened a little as she saw how small and young Ellie was.

"It's fine, just don't do it again."

"Hey- leave her alone! It's not like she did anything wrong, we didn't know whose it was, we were just going to deposit it in one of the bedrooms," Danny defended Ellie against the smaller girl.

"Actually I have my own room."

"Actually you don't Jordyn," Edge said coming out of the office with Bec trailing just behind him.

"What? Says who?" Jordyn demanded.

"I do." Bec said with authority

"What position of power are you in to do so?"

"I'm the housekeeper and the girls head coach."

"What about you Mr. Dean Edgely?" Jordyn asked.

"I'm the boys head coach and your live in nutritionist," he replied without fail.

"God save us all," Bec muttered as she walked off.

"You're in for it Sanderson," Edge yelled running after her.

The eight kids looked on as the two graduates ran around the house yelling and cursing at one another like teenagers.

"I can see how this year's gonna go," Kai muttered as Simmo walked out with 11 previous graduates following him.

"Oh God, Kai's just like Charley," Bridget muttered to Guy who snickered as Charley glared daggers at the pair.

"Whatever," Jordyn muttered and turned to find her bedroom, ignoring the looks of the others in her groups and the trainers.

Later:

A soft knock on the door woke Jordyn from where she was lying on the ground.

"What?" She snapped.

"Simmo and the other trainers are taking us out for dinner to explain how this year's gonna work, so you need to get ready," Tasman sneered as she entered the room and grabbed out a nice dress.

"I am ready."

"No, you need to put on a dress or a skirt that you'd wear out to a nice restaurant."

Jay just looked at her blankly, "why would I have anything like that? I've never been anywhere nicer than the local fish and chips, and that was just a step up from Macca's."

"A boy's never taken you to a nice restaurant on a date?" Tasman asked in disbelief.

"You're naïve. It's cute." Jay laughed. "Boys where I live don't do nice and they certainly don't date. They hit it and quit it. Most of the boys have a 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' attitude towards women."

Tasman looked at Jay and then dragged her off of the floor.

"Hey get off of me!" Jay yelled.

"Shut up, I'm gonna make you look pretty," Tasman said, rolling her eyes as she reached for a dress.

"No! No dresses. Please." Tasman relented as she saw the look that Jay gave her.

"Okay no dresses, you pick an outfit and I'll do the make up to suit."

Jay started rummaging until she found a pair of black leggings and a loose "Runaways" shirt. Tasman sighed in defeat as she realised this was as good as she was gonna get for now and got out a make-up case.

"I suppose this is alright. It's the best I'm gonna get from you isn't it?" Tasman asked.

"Oh yeah."

20 minutes later 8 kids were piled into the old kombi while the 11 other graduates followed behind the car in their own. When they arrived at the restaurant Jay realised how underdressed she was, for the first time in her life she felt self-conscious. Puffing her chest out, she put on a confident air that the others would believe. With a bit of snark, no one would ever realised how uncomfortable she was. Only Tasman knew how uncomfortable she was, at least that's what she thought, but Edge had his suspicions. He knew that often the attitude that was displayed was a cover up for a deeper issue, like a discomfort. After all, hadn't Heath hidden his lack of academic talent all year with a class clown attitude?

As Edge mused over his thoughts, Simmo began speaking.

"This year is going to be the biggest and best year. We have 12 coaches, eight of whom will be a mentor and four will be in charge of specific areas of your training and everyday life-" Simmo began.

"Hold on, 12? There's only 11 of us here?" Bec interrupted.

"That's where you're wrong!" a cheerful and well-loved voice answered.

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update this! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Let me know if it's going downhill._

_Xx PerthSurferGirl98 xX_


End file.
